


Whatever Works

by obs3ss1ons



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Episode Related, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-04 23:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18354296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obs3ss1ons/pseuds/obs3ss1ons
Summary: After the run in with Ryan and his date at the end of 2.11, Andy won't stop complaining. Maya finds a way to shut her up. (Not in the traditional kissing way)





	Whatever Works

**Author's Note:**

> I managed to get brief inspiration and wrote a quick, longish drabble. Go me! (Ha!)  
> This takes place at the bar right after episode 2.11.

“I can’t believe he actually went on a date,” Andy complained. Maya shared a glance with Vic and Travis while sipping her drink. Andy had been complaining about running into Ryan and his date for the last hour. She’d barely even stopped long enough to drink her beer.

“I thought he was just being – I don’t know, facetious or something,” Andy continued, oblivious. “I mean, yeah, he’s the one that said we could see who we want, but that doesn’t mean we have to. Right? I haven’t gone on a date with anyone else. Maybe I should. Do you think I should? Ryan did, so that means it’s okay if I do. I just need to-"

“I slept with Jack,” Maya stated just loud enough to make sure Andy heard.

It worked. Travis spit his drink out. Vic’s eyes widened. But Andy stopped talking. She stared at Maya, who couldn’t quite meet her best friend’s gaze. Andy whispered, “What?”

Maya shrugged and downed the rest of her drink. “After being stuck in that train car. It just sort of happened.”

“You and Jack,” Andy repeated, her voice catching on his name.

“Yes.” Maya forced herself to look at Andy. “I know, he’s your ex. Double dipping and all that. I’m sorry.”

Travis squirmed in his seat. Vic glared at him. Maya ignored whatever it was going on between them. She focused on her own confession. Andy looked stunned, confused. She still wasn’t talking. At least she finally stopped complaining about Ryan.

“Andy…” Maya pressed.

“I’m good,” Andy finally said. “I’m just…shocked. I thought you hated each other.”

“Hate is a strong word, but we did dislike each other. At least, I did,” Maya corrected her. “And it is never going to happen again.”

“Keep telling yourself that,” Vic murmured. Travis choked again.

Maya sent Vic a weak glare. “Seriously?”

Vic shrugged. “What? I’m speaking from experience. Not with Jack, but with-"

Travis coughed loudly, interrupting Vic’s own confession. Maya eyed the two of them. Something weird was definitely going on there. But Maya couldn’t worry about that. She turned back to Andy. “Please say you don’t hate me. I already kind of hate myself.”

Andy sipped her beer. “I could never hate you, Maya. I don’t care about Jack. We’ve been over for months. I just can’t believe you slept with him of all people.”

“Like I said, it was after the train. We got caught up in the experience or something, I guess. I’m not really sure.”

“Definitely going to happen again,” Vic mumbled into her drink.

Maya gave in. “Okay, what is going on with you, Vic?”

She sat up straight. “Huh? Oh, nothing. Just drinking away the worst day of my life. Pretend I’m not here.”

Travis sighed. Maya glanced toward Andy, who shook her head. Then she lifted her beer. “Let’s make a toast. To friendships and old flames.”

“Seriously? You’re okay with…with what I did?” Maya asked as she lifted her glass.

Andy smiled. “Why wouldn’t I be?”


End file.
